


Джуманджи

by Tod_in_Venedig, WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football_RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс внеконкурса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Rio Ferdinand/Fernando Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Внеконкурс внеконкурса





	Джуманджи

Рио уже полчаса целовался с Фернандо Торресом и всё не мог понять, как это произошло. Он отлично помнил, что они чуть не убили друг друга на поле, после того как Торрес сбил с ног Неманью и Рио крикнул обоим, подбегая: «Спокойно, вашу мать!» Сам-то он гордился своим хладнокровием, по крайней мере, не поддаваясь на уловки ливерпульской девятки. Ну, он так думал до сегодняшнего матча. А потом Торрес попёр на него, вплотную прижавшись, положил руку на плечо — Рио автоматически схватил его за талию — и шепнул, ухмыляясь и обдавая жаром и адреналином:

— Потанцуем?..

Их позы действительно напоминали начальную фигуру какого-то страстного танца: на позицию в вальсе тот дюйм, который разделял их лица, определённо не тянул — это было как минимум танго, максимум же выходил за рамки приличия даже на газоне, который видел всё, не то что на танцполе. Тем более ладонь Рио постоянно норовила соскользнуть ниже талии по плавному изгибу к твёрдым накачанным ягодицам, и это движение по тем эмоциям, что он при этом испытывал, напоминало американские горки. Рио мог поклясться на Библии, Коране, Торе, Ведах и всех других священных книгах мира, что не лапал Торреса по своей воле: просто его рука сейчас мало ему подчинялась.

Откровенно говоря, к этому всё и шло, хотя Рио старательно не замечал проблему. Проблема заключалась в том, что Торрес чаще падал на поле на живот, а не на спину. Нет, на спине он тоже мог лежать, раскинувшись так, что Рио шипел Неманье:

— Вида, блядь, слюни подбери!

Но вот когда Торрес падал на живот, то взору открывались такие изгибы от поясницы к выдающейся во всех отношениях заднице, что Рио, родившийся в Лондоне от белой женщины и осознающий себя англичанином, терял все свои европейские гены. В груди начинал бушевать шторм Карибского моря в районе Вест-Индии, а в голове, как в «Джуманджи», бить африканские барабаны далёких предков. Кровь отца закипала в венах, когда он видел широкобёдрых женщин, их волнующая походка заставляла оборачиваться им вслед. Белые люди, залипающие на сиськи, казались полными идиотами: какая разница, какого размера сиськи, когда тут такая задница! Торрес обладал всеми параметрами, чтобы Рио шею себе свернул, заглядываясь. И плевать бы на шею, бог с ней, но такие падения на газон пробуждали совершенно неподходящие во время игры фантазии. Как-то раз перед Рио пронёсся образ Торреса в драпировке из кенте на бёдрах и бисере в несколько рядов на груди, вместо испарившейся в воздухе огненной футболки.

— Твою ж… — пробормотал Рио, покосившись вниз, на шорты. Те топорщились домиком. — Твою ж… — повторил Рио и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как Стиви подаёт руку Торресу, помогая встать.

С тех пор Рио бесился каждый раз, когда Торрес падал на живот, потому что член Рио сразу вставал по стойке смирно. Эта закономерность доводила до белого каления: тот упал — этот встал. Рио даже стал выбирать футболки подлиннее. Особенный конфуз был бы, если бы Неманья обратил внимание на этот закон логики и сложил два и два.

Сегодня Рио был близок к провалу: рука Торреса лежала у него на плече, его собственная ладонь обхватывала талию Торреса — ну, будем считать, что это талия, — и они прижимались друг к другу с такой силой, что Рио вдруг осознал, что к провалу он близок не один. Он двинул бёдрами, криво улыбнулся, сбрасывая с себя руку, и процедил:

— Я тебе зубы выбью, пидор…

— Чтобы мне отсасывать тебе удобнее было? — спросил Торрес и посмотрел таким наглым взглядом, что будь на месте Рио Неманья, тот бы уже начал раздеваться. — После игры в комнате отдыха… — сказал Торрес, прежде чем отойти. — Разберёмся один на один, кто кому зубы выбьет.

— Жди! — свирепо ответил Рио.

Ждать, однако, пришлось ему самому: наскоро приняв душ, он зашагал в комнату отдыха, но Торреса там ещё не было. Тот явился через пятнадцать минут, тоже после душа, распространяя вокруг себя аромат дорогущего парфюма.

Рио только открыл рот, чтобы заорать: «Ты за кого себя держишь, сука конопатая?!», предпочитая во всех разборках ещё со времён Пекхэма нападение защите, но Торрес твёрдо сказал:

— Так! — захлопнул дверь, защёлкнул её на замок, толкнул Рио к стене, решительно его поцеловав, и Рио только смог прокричать: «Помогите!» — мысленно, конечно: рот был занят.

Разумеется, по этой причине его никто не услышал, а ладони, взбунтовавшись, облапали задницу Торреса снизу доверху, пробуждая генетическую память о жарких ветрах вельдов и танцующих под барабаны красавицах с широкими бёдрами, в лоне которых хотелось укрыться от цивилизации. Генетическая память настолько распоясалась, что Рио, продолжая целоваться, пролез рукой за резинку спортивных штанов и скользнул пальцами между ягодицами, но тут Торрес уперся в его грудь ладонями и, оторвавшись от его губ, сказал:

— Охренел совсем?

Барабаны вмиг умолкли. Рио выдернул из штанов руку и зло спросил:

— А ты не для этого разве сюда пришёл, детка?

— Сюда? Нет, — фыркнул Торрес.

— Тогда вали, пока я правда тебе зубы не пересчитал, — оттолкнул его Рио.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Торрес. — В другой раз.

И, открыв дверь, ушёл.

— Блядь… — прошептал Рио. Он опустил голову, взглянув на выпуклость в штанах. — В другой раз, — сказал он стояку, разводя руками.

Нужно было возвращаться к команде. Рио глубоко вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, потрогал припухшие губы.

На них словно до сих пор чувствовалось прикосновение африканского шёлка.


End file.
